the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Winters
Anna Winters is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Anna was born & raised in United Emerald City. Her parents are Isaac Winters & Cora Winters. As a kid Anna was very shy & had a tough time making friends. Eventually she was taken under her Dad's wing & trained extensively. By age 12, Anna had become a lot more confident but began to act out due to her aggression & other personal troubles. Following Cora's untimely death, Isaac & Anna have had a tough time communicating since he was always working and never put aside any time for his family. Anna was very resentful towards her Dad & made a vow to disregard him while attending Santa Verde Academy as a student but that soon changed over time. Following the conclusion of The Anti-Hero Revolution, Anna lost her father as well & is now an orphan by default. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Anna is shown to be a lean caucasian teen who wears an all brown (different shades) outfit, consisting of a short sleeve jacket, striped shirt, shorts & boots. Her eyes are covered by sunglasses while her hair is in high pigtails. Official Design: Anna got a complete overhaul & now looks similar to her father with purple hair, bright tan shirt & gray high-top boots. Her eyes are now purple & her hair is in a high pony-tail. Season 2 Design: Anna now sports a similar look to her father, in honor of him & how much she's grown since the first semester. 'Personality' Anna is very cocky, rebellious & often resentful towards those she deems weak or an enemy. She can also be very brash & rambunctious as well. However it's shown that Anna can also be kind & gentle, as shown when around Jay, Andy & her Dad. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Anna can be seen in the auditorium for the assmebly. During the Doomsday Test, she attained the #7 rank. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '27. Tell Her That You Love Her' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Anna Winters Official Human Sprite.png|Anna Winters Official Sprite Anna Winters Pic.jpg|Anna Winters Bio Pic TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -11.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -5.jpg Anna Winters Profile Pic.jpg|Anna Winters Profile Pic Anna Winters S1 Profile Pic.jpg Anna Winters S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' 'Relationships' #'Isaac Winters (Father)' #'Cora Winters (Mother)' #'Maria Dawson (Roommate/Mission Partner)' #'Jay Ino (Friendship/Boyfriend)' #'Andy Green (Acquaintance)' #'Headmaster Vandel Rivers (Teacher/Legal Guardian)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Anna is a character out of Tellyzx's comic ''Team Ultimatum: The World's Strongest. Both characters are very similar, but neither are main characters in their respective shows.' *'Anna's voice sounds like Espeon from another Tellyzx show "The Andy X Challenge."''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student